Carnal Despair
by Hellsonlyrose
Summary: *Beware of spoilers* The team is about to fight another boss shadow at a shady hotel when they get split up. Yukari and Minato end up alone, and cannot help what entails. Rated M for rape, sexual scenes, and angst.
1. Uncontrollable

Minato sat up, and grabbed at the searing pain in his head._ 'W-Where am I?'_ He yelled as the pain increased, and clutched his silky blue hair between his fingers, pulling slightly. He tried taking a deep breath and digging his short fingernails into his arms, which seemed to dull the throbbing. He heard a soft voice coming from the other room; it was singing. _'Yukari? Why is she...?'_ The pain returned as he thought again what the two of them were doing there. They were in a hotel room... '_Hotel room?'_ and he was sitting on a bed in the middle. '_I'm in a hotel room with Yukari...?' _The room was finely decorated with fancy trinkets and fur carpets, and soft music could be heard playing in the background. As the music became more apparent to him, Minato could hear Yukari singing along from somewhere else in the large room.

"I've never felt like... so miserable... I've never felt like thinking this will last forever" Yukari sung softly and beautifully, but was muffled by the spray of the shower.

_'She's... in the shower?'_ Minato thought as he heard the water turn off. He blushed slightly, picturing Yukari very... indecently.

"Baby stay with me...you gotta tell me your love came all over me" Yukari sounded louder as she came closer.

Minato realized that she was coming out what looked like a bathroom. As his vision cleared, he noticed a large window that showed into the bathroom, revealing all that was inside. He glimpsed Yukari's naked body and swallowed hard, quickly shutting his eyes. _'If she finds out I saw her like that... I should probably just leave while she hasn't noticed I'm here...'_ Suddenly, he heard a strange voice pierce through his mind. Although this was almost normal to him, especially while he hung out with friends, this one was different. It was eerie and dark; it hurt his ears to listen. He removed his headphones to make sure that it wasn't coming from his new CD; but the voice still spoke.

_"Give in to temptation..."_ The words echoed through his mind, and his reality became blurred again.

"Who are you?" Minato spoke, confused. His head stung, and tears formed at his eyes as he fought to remain conscious. As he tried to remain focused, he glimpsed Yukari; who was only covered with a light pink towel, her still wet hair draped over her shoulders.

_"Why bother fighting? Your innermost desires are calling to you." _The voice grew more clear as reality was distorted further.

Minato blinked slowly as Yukari grew closer, a slight smile on her lips. _'Her tremendously beautiful lips...'_ His heart beat faster as he pictured her doing things, naughty things... her lips on his erection, her tongue slowly flickering... Ken shook his head to try to calm himself down. It wasn't as if he'd never thought about it before, just never in front of Yukari. She'd slap him silly if she knew what wet through his mind on those nights... As Minato finally broke his staring contest with her lips, he noticed that Yukari's eyes looked... different. Rather than her usual strong, bold ones they were needy, and confident. She held her towel up with one hand while the other side draped down, partly revealing one breast. "Y-Yukari-Chan..." He whispered. He couldn't help but admire her body; he had never dated anyone before, and had certainly never been in a situation like this.

Yukari's lips trembled, as she choked out a few words. "Minato I- I don't feel so-" Her eyes looked different than he'd ever seen before; they looked terrified. Yukari grabbed at her head and yelled, she seemed to be experiencing the same thing Minato was. Her towel fell off of her, and was left in a slump by her ankles. Minato stood to leave, and his own head felt a searing pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them as he felt a touch on his shoulder. Yukari was standing next to him, the look in her eyes had returned. Her towel had fallen when she grabbed at her head, and her naked breasts were level with his face.

"Something's... not right, Yukari!" Minato managed to spurt out through the pain. The voice in his head yelled out louder than normal, causing Minato to jump.

_"Look at the lust in her eyes! Indeed you would not want to disappoint her, would you?!"_

"B-But Yukari Cha-"

"Shhh..." Yukari put her fingers to Minato's lips, silencing his protests. She sat down next to him, and put one arm around him. She placed a hand on his chest, and undid the string which tied his collar tight around his neck. "Minato-Kun..."

Minato blushed and looked away. He knew something was wrong, but resisting was beginning to hurt a lot more than he could handle.

"Minato-Kun, why are you looking away? Do you think I'm ugly?" Yukari put on a pout and twisted her body so she was facing him; forcing him to look.

"I-It's not that..." Minato sputtered, as he met her eyes. He tried to ignore the pain in his head to talk to her. "I don't want to do this to you, Yukari..." Though he said this rather tongue in cheek. _'But, I do... in every way...'_

Yukari's eyes reverted back to normal for a second, as she pleaded "Help me, Minato-Kun..." A grin appeared on her face, as she pressed her body against the boy's. Minato let out a surprised moan, as Yukari stoked his erection through his pants. "I think you're lying, Minato-Kun..." She leaned in and whispered in his ear "You're so hard..."

Minato's mind became fuzzy once again._ 'Oh god...'_ Yukari's body was so warm, against his...

Yukari grabbed at the sleeves of Minato's shirt, and slid the fabric down his arms. "I've wanted this for a long time..." She ran her tongue along his collarbone, sending a shiver up his spine.

Minato quickly got up from the bed and grabbed Yukari by the wrists, pushing himself on top of her. He took her nipple into his mouth, and sucked.

"Ah, Minato-Kun!" Yukari moaned. She struggled under his strength, getting her even more excited.

Minato grinned and moved his hand down to her thigh. He rubbed his warm hand up and down her leg, teasing her.

Yukari bucked her hips in anticipation, she was getting really wet. And having Minato touch her like this, it was like...a dream. _'A dream?' _She thought, rather oblivious to the world around.

Minato sat up quickly and struggled to undo his belt, then yanked his pants and boxers down. He kicked them off his ankles, and jumped on Yukari once again. "I have wanted this... God, look at you..." Minato ran his tongue over his lips and moved his mouth down to Yukari's lower region.

"Nnn...ahh- M-Minato!" Yukari squealed as Minato ran his tongue over her most sensitive spot. "I...I..." _'I don't want to do this...' _

Minato raised his head, and smirked. "You what? You want to do something else...?"

_'No... not that! Please Minato, not that!' _Yukari smirked back, and wrapped her arms around the blue haired teen. "It's not good to make a girl wait you know~"

Minato paused a moment, as the sensation appeared in his head again. _'Wait...what's going on...?' _He looked at what was happening as if he wasn't inside his body. He felt...severed. "You're so fun to tease, Yukari~"

Yukari pulled Minato almost all the way in towards her, and whispered in his ear "Please...fuck me..."

A surge of adrenaline ran through Minato as he adjusted himself over the girl, and teased her with the tip of his cock. "Do you like that?" He purred.

"Minato...more..." Yukari cried needfully. She grabbed him by the backside, and pulled him closer, pushing him into her. "Oh god Minato-!"

Minato gasped as a rush of pleasure sparked through him. He pulled out, and thrust himself into her harder.

Yukari wrapped her legs around Minato's back, and cried out in ecstasy. Minato's thrusts became faster and faster, until she felt herself close to climax. "M-Minato! I'm going to-"

Minato clenched his teeth, and thrust in one final time before he spilt himself into his classmate. "Oh god Yukari!" He yelled in pure ecstasy. He laid on top of her, trying to catch his breathe from all the excitement. "Hehe..." He smiled proudly and pulled out, sprawling himself out on the bed. He sighed in satisfaction, and then a strange feeling hit. He felt very dizzy and close to vomiting, actually. He closed his eyes for a second, and tried breathing deeply to make it go away. Then Minato's eyes suddenly shot open, and he sat straight up. _'Sick...gonna be sick!'_ He pushed himself forwards so his head hung off the bed, and threw up. _'What's going on?!'_ He thought as he upchucked again, gagging and coughing as he went. Behind him he heard a slight sniffle, then a cry. He wiped his mouth and turned to see Yukari, she looked... lifeless. The blank stare she had in her eyes was scary. "Yukari?" Minato spoke softly, and crawled closer to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled, and cried harder as she clenched the sheets.

Minato bit his lip to try and suppress the tears that came to his eyes. "Yu-Yukari..." _'What have I done?!'_ He thought, as he gagged again.

The two were so enveloped in their recent despair, they didn't notice the yelling from their teammates, nor did they take notice when they broke down the door. Akihiko ran up, and stumbled in shock. "Oh my god...Yukari?" Her naked body was curled over, and tears covered her face. Akihiko then shifted his gaze to Minato, who was also naked; and shaking almost uncontrollably. "What the- What the fuck is going on?!"

Mitsuru quickly ran to Yukari, and covered her with the blanket to save her from further trauma. "Takeba..." _'It pains me to see you like this...'_

Fuuka trembled, her eyes staring at her feet. "This- It was the work of the shadow..."

Junpei ran up to Minato, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You sick bastard!" He yelled, and punched him square in the face. Minato fell over, and spat blood which was quickly followed by more vomiting.

Fuuka ran up, and yanked Junpei back by the arm. "No it's not-" She quickly put her hands over her mouth as she gagged. _'That smell of vomit...it's awful!'_ She squeezed her eyes shut and stepped back.

Akihiko stepped forwards, and stood next to Fuuka. "Are you trying to say that the shadow did...all of this?"

Fuuka swallowed hard and tried to regain composure. "Y-yes..."

Mitsuru yelled, "So the shadow made Minato rape Yukari?! That can't be possible! They can't do that!"

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko yelled, stopping her in her tracks. "Just get her out of here!"

"But..." Mitsuru looked down at the crying Yukari, she looked so fragile; so broken. "Okay." Mitsuru nodded, and cradled the younger girl in her arms as she quickly exited the room. "I'll leave the rest to you, Akihiko." She added before stepping over the newly fragmented door.

Junpei looked down at the crying Minato. _'He's always been so calm and collected...what happened? Why...did this happen?'_

* * *

* * *

_So a bit tragic, I realize, but I've always thought: 'What if Minato hadn't snapped out of it that time?' Rate & Review would be greatly appreciated, and I'm going to try and get the next chapters up soon! Hope you enjoyed! ~Hellsonlyrose~  
_


	2. Talking it over

The team sat around the mahogany table, as they had so many times previous. Before a mission, after school, they always sat there and talked, laughed, and shared pain. This time was worse than any other. They all averted their eyes, lest they meet the uncomfortable gaze of one of the others. Mitsuru uncrossed her legs and switched their positions, as she couldn't sit still. Though none of them were, or could be, calm in their current situation, but they all shifted around in attempt. The chairman folded his hands, and cleared his throat. The sound almost echoed through the room, as he cut through the thick silence. "Well..." The team all looked up at him, hoping to be enlightened to some wisdom, some word that would alleviate the situation, even a joke, as much as the team disliked them. Anything, to make the sinking feelings in their stomaches pass. "As you all know, yesterday at the hotel..."

Fuuka bit her lip, and furrowed her brow. She thought about the scene from the day before, about the fear in Minato's eyes, and Yukari..the sorrow... the helplessness... She bit down harder to stop the tears that sprung in her eyes.

The chairman breathed deeply, and continued. "The things we do for people, for the public... it is not without sacrifice." The team lowered their eyes, but continued listening. "Nobody will ever know what we've done, save for a select few. And the things we go through; the horrible things Yukari and Minato went through... Sometimes, even I'm not sure if it's worth it." The team looked up in surprise, and pain. What he spoke was the truth, and they had all spoken the same words in their minds day after day. But to hear it out loud, to hear it coming from someone as distinguished as the chairman; it was almost too depressing. "That being said..." He continued. "How many lives have we saved so far? What would have happened if you hadn't stopped that train? Hundreds of people ride the bullet train every night, and not to mention the bystanders who would have been walking beneath the crash. How many couples did we save yesterday by taking out the lovers shadow? We've saved countless lives, and-"

"But they don't know!" Junpei yelled. "We're out there risking out LIVES every frikkin night, and for what? I get shoved and made fun of for being a loser every god-damned day!" A small noise was heard from across the room, and the team turned their attention from Junpei to Fuuka. Tears streamed down Fuuka's face, and her hand covered her mouth. She jumped a bit every few seconds, trying to hold in sobs. Everyone wanted to tell her it was going to be okay, but everyone was just about crying with her. Akihiko cracked his knuckles, and stared at the floor with a blank gaze.

"How could something like this happen..." Mitsuru said breathily, almost to herself. "Yukari readily volunteered herself for this mission... she wanted to prove herself last night... and now-" She choked on her words and she held back tears, but to no avail. She cried as she spat, "Yukari was raped last night! By one of our own members! And there was nothing- nothin..."

Akihiko wrapped his arm around Mitsuru, as she turned her head into his chest and cried. 'I've never seen her like this...she completely broke down...' Akihiko didn't look up. "Yukari is strong...she'll find a way to get through this..."

The chairman piped in his word, "Let us not forget who else was hurt in this situation." The team looked at him curiously, waiting for him to unveil the information. "Minato is also hurting very much right now. He was under the control of the lovers shadow just as much if not more than Yukari was. The shadows of the lovers arcana use people's feelings and amplify them drastically and then turns those feelings into lust." Everyone was aware that Minato liked Yukari; he had liked her from the moment they met.

"For a monster to turn those innocent feelings into something evil..." Akihiko growled, "It's just... it's disgusting..."

The chairman looked sternly into nothing, then addressed the team. "For obvious reasons, I believe this should go unreported. Though it was a horrible thing to happen, neither of them knew what they were doing... it was-"

"It's not fair." Junpei spat. Everyone turned towards him, and watched him staring at his feet. "I know why it has to be like this, but it isn't fair... to Yukari..."

"Junpei..." Akihiko spoke nervously.

"He raped her!" Junpei yelled. "There's no closure in this, she's hurt so bad right now, and all we can do is ignore it?! He did this to her! He should-"

"Junpei!" Akihiko spoke, loudly this time.

"What!?" Junpei looked up, and the whole team was staring into the dorm hallway. As he joined their gaze, there stood Minato. He stood there, shaking. There looked to be a glimmer where they assumed tears flowed, but they couldn't be sure as it was dark.

"Minato..." The chairman stood up, and walked towards the teen.

"Don't come any closer!" Minato yelled. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I'm a monster! What I did to her...to...Yu- Yukari..."

The chairman stepped closer to Minato. "Look...Minato...it wasn't your fault..."

"Get away from me!" Minato jumped up, and stumbled, then ran away. He ran by the group, and out the front door to the dorm. The door slammed loudly behind him, and the team was left in stunned silence. One by one, the team decided it best to go back to their own rooms, and be with themselves and their imaginations.

Fuuka curled up on her bed, and smashed her pillow over her ear. In the next room over, Yukari was crying. Not like a sad crying, no, this was a miserable crying; like tangible helplessness. It hurt Fuuka terribly to have her friend like this...but she didn't know what to do. So she laid, with he pillow over her head, trying to drown out Yukari with the sound of her own pain...

* * *

Depression, sweet depression.

Sorry about the short chapter guys, I just wanted to start on a different note, and it didn't fit right with the rest. So, the next chapter should be up soon since it's already started!


	3. Back in the game

The weeks that went by seemed like hours, minutes, to Minato. He spent most of his time lifelessly sitting alone in his room. The next full moon was to be tomorrow, and the team had only just gotten back into the routine of going to Tartarus. They were all terribly out of practice, and Minato noticed that they all always came home tired and hurt. Mitsuru mentioned to him that he was welcome to come back anytime, but Minato could never work up the motivation or the courage to go. Whenever he passed Junpei, all he got a sneer or a glare. The girls would only smile at him weakly. Akihiko was the only one who seemed to still like him. He didn't want to let the team down, especially since the shadow they were going up against tonight was going to be ten times harder than the ones they were having trouble with in Tartarus. Minato rolled over on his side and became lost in thought, as he did more often than not as of late. _'It's been exactly one month since that day...' _Yukari had done her best to move past the incident. With the support of her friends, namely the members of SEES, she had been able to pick herself up and fight. But though she was healing, she hadn't been able to speak to Minato. Whenever she saw him she quickly walked away, avoiding all eye contact. He understood. Minato understood better than anybody how she was feeling. After all, he's the one who did it to her...

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Minato, may I come in? I need to talk to you." The polite feminine voice could be coming from none other than Mitsuru, the current team leader.

Minato took a deep breath, and stood up. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but he knew she would just go and get Akihiko if he ignored her. He slowly walked over to the door, and let his former comrade inside. Minato sulked back onto his bed and sat down, slouching with annoyance.

Mitsuru remained standing and crossed her arms, looking down at the younger boy. "Minato!" Her sharp tone could shake any man into obedience; it was scary. Minato slowly sat up, making him look even more apathetic. Mitsuru sighed a breath of defeat, and continued. "Minato, I understand why you're upset and why you haven't been coming to Tartarus which is fine but..." She paused, as she was reluctant to ask for help, especially from someone looking as meek as Minato did in his current state. "To be frank, I don't believe that our team as it is now will be sufficient for tonight's mission."

Minato remained silent, but looked up at Mitsuru. There's no way he could go, especially if Yukari was going to be there.

Mitsuru sighed, and furrowed her brow. "Minato, what I'm trying to ask is...well...we need you. You are five times the leader I am, especially with your ability to switch your persona during battle. The team is trying as hard as they can to make up for your absence, but tonight... I don't think pure willpower is going to win us this fight. We need your skills, so I'm asking you to come with us tonight Minato."

The room was silent between the two of them. Minato clenched his hands together, his mind racing for an excuse, something to get him out of going with them. He had to say something fast, as Mitsuru wasn't the most patient person. "Will Yukari be there?"

Mitsuru closed her eyes, she figured this question was coming but she couldn't think to tell anything but the raw truth. "Yes." Plain and simple, yet holding so much meaning.

Minato sighed. "I can't go if she's going, you know that. She shouldn't be forced to be around me after what I did..."

"I already talked to her about that, Minato."

Mitsuru's response caused him to quickly raise his gaze to meet hers, in surprise. "What?"

"I talked to her about you coming with us, and she agreed it would be for the best." Mitsuru pulled out the chair of Minato's computer desk. "May I?" After a nod in confirmation, Mitsuru sat down in the chair next to him. "I'm not one for consoling, you know that. I'm no good at making others feel better, but you have to hear this whether you take it to heart or not. What happened last month... it wasn't all your fault, and you need to know that. "Fuuka...she was able to see exactly what happened..."

Minato gripped the sheets of the bed. "She- she saw?"

"Yes. And as much as I'm sure it pains you to think about what happened, I must ask you to." She looked at Minato, and forced him to meet her gaze. "She forced herself on you just as much as you did on her. And I'm sure you don't see it that way, but you need to understand that this isn't all on you Minato..." Mitsuru stopped, she didn't know what else to say without sounding like a broken record. "Please Minato... Yukari understands, she was hurt but so were you. And she's getting over it, and she has agreed that you need to come back to us. So Minato, I despise begging so please, help us out again. Put the past into the past and learn from it."

Minato bit his lip uncomfortably; he was speechless. He thought about the team, he thought about the last time they had fought a giant shadow... Yukari... Her face always came into his mind, but he always saw her as sad, scared. The image of her as she looked up at him in the hotel room it was...

A small voice was heard from outside the room, causing both Minato and Mitsuru to quickly turn around. "Minato-Kun..."

Mitsuru raised her brow. "Yukari?"

* * *

Junpei leaned back in the old couch that sat in the living room of the dorm. It had been there many a year, but the wear had only proven to make it more comfortable to him. He sighed, and pulled his hat over his eyes to block the light.

"Junpei-Kun?" A mousy voice came from above him.

Junpei grabbed the brim of his favorite baseball cap and moved it out of the way, and a short green haired girl's smile came into view. "Fuuka?"

Fuuka giggled, and sat herself beside her comrade. "Hello Junpei. How are you?" The team had stayed home that day, so Fuuka was wearing her favorite green shawl.

Junpei blushed at how close she was, and smiled back. "Same old same old. Just sittin' around waiting for tonight's mission."

"Isn't there anything special you like to do in your free time?" Fuuka teased.

Junpei laughed. "Yeah, I like to sleep." He jokingly shut his eyes and began to snore, slowly allowing his upper half to fall onto Fuuka's lap.

"Ahh!" Fuuka yelled and laughed, trying to push him off. "You're too heavy!"

Junpei sat up and laughed. "But it's all muscle baby!" He raised his arm and flexed for her, and as much as she knew he was joking he _was_ quite toned. All the fighting in Tartarus did wonders for their bodies.

Fuuka laughed and fake punched him in the arm. "I'm quite strong too you know!" She smiled up at him and they laughed together.

* * *

Mitsuru stood up, and looked towards Yukari. They both stood and looked at each other, and Mitsuru nodded. Minato couldn't hear what they had said, but Mitsuru left the room. Yukari walked towards Minato, and pulled Mitsuru's chair to herself. "Can I sit down?"

Minato wanted her to leave, he wanted to crawl away from her and leave her to herself, but he didn't want to offend her. "Sure." He said, almost regretting it.

Yukari took a deep breath. "We haven't talked in a while, have we?" Minato looked down silently, but nodded. "I'm still not comfortable talking...or even thinking about what happened between us last month..." She paused. "But- We need to move on. I mean... what happened..." She looked down, and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "I'm not exactly comfortable...seeing and talking to you like this..." She looked up at him, though he didn't meet her gaze. "But I want to get over this! Because, I know it wasn't your fault..."

"Yes it was." Minato grumbled.

"Minato, you know that-"

"It was my fault! Minato raised his voice, looking straight at her. "I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't prevent it happening!"

* * *

Akihiko stood outside the door, listening in for any trouble. _'I can't believe they're actually having a conversation, talking about the incident no less.' _He stood against the wall beside the door so he would not be seen by the two, but he was close enough to sort things out if they got out of hand.

"It's impolite to eavesdrop, Akihiko." Mitsuru walked up, and spoke softly so as to not be heard by the two younger teens.

Akihiko sighed. "Always quick to lecture, as usual." He looked up at the red-head with a small smile on his face.

Mitsuru crossed her arms. "I don't think it's a bad thing, in fact it may be a good idea." She stopped, and grabbed his arm. "But that doesn't mean it isn't rude. The door is open, and there's a meeting room just down the hall. Can't you at least wait there for some sort of sign of trouble? They deserve some privacy."

Akihiko felt bad, but he still thought his intentions were sound. "It's aggravating, but you're right as usual." Akihiko turned and walked past her, then turned back around and looked at her. "Smarty-pants." He smiled, and kept walking.

Mitsuru stood with her mouth open, and called out, "Excuse me?!"

Akihiko didn't stop walking, but held up his hand in a wave. "See ya".

Mitsuru leaned back, and smiled. "What a strange guy."

* * *

Yukari raised her voice. "That isn't true, and you know it!" She stood up, and looked directly at him. "It wasn't either of our fault, but knowing you sulk around in here all day makes me so...so..."

Minato looked at her curiously. _'She- She cares?'_

"If not for your own good then do it for me! Come with us tonight, help us defeat the shadow." She stopped, and looked down. "I want you to..." Yukari showed a small smile, the first Minato had seen in over a month from her; it was beautiful.

Minato swallowed hard, and forced the words out. "Okay... I will..."

* * *

Authors notes: So, chapter 3 up! A lot more character relationships coming, which should be fun. Yeah, some Junpei x Fuuka, I think they're cute ^^

Next week there should be some more action! Fighting! Tartarus and giant shadows! Stay tuned...


	4. Harassment

I'm back! The queen of procrastination! But I've finally gotten this chapter done, and hopefully more soon? We shall see.

Mitsuru, Akihiko, Yukari, Minato, Fuuka, Aegis and the chairman all sat in the meeting room, making small talk while waiting for Junpei to arrive.

Fuuka spoke up, "Aegis, where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around at all."

Aegis turned to her and said in her robotic broken english, "I have been going through some special training and was also sized for more effective equipment."

The chairman smiled. "She's been going through some intense upgrades, which as you can imagine would take awhile. There isn't much information left on the shadow fighting robots, so her upgrades take quite a while to complete." He paused, and clasped his hands together cheerfully. "It will all be worth it tonight, she should be lots of help! Right Aegis?"

As she began to respond, the large meeting room doors opened with a creak. "Hey guys, didja miss me?" He walked in jokingly confident with his eyes closed. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too-" He stopped as he eyed Minato. He looked him over, then accusingly at everyone else in the room.

"What's wrong, Junpei?" Akihiko questioned.

"Junpei continued to stare in disbelief. "What's he doing here?" he looked at Minato.

Minato felt the guilt return, and wondered if he really should be there after all.

Mitsuru looked at Junpei angrily. "Iori, how could you say something like that? He's finally joined back with us, he's going to help-"

"We don't need his help! Do you want what happened to Yukari to happen again?"

The team was silent at the mention of the incident, they had agreed it was to be taboo unless Yukari or Minato brought it up. It wouldn't be good to get everyone all riled up, especially with the mission so close.

Aegis tilted her head in confusion. "I do not understand why you are being so hostile. Please explain."

Akihiko sighed. "Junpei, you've gotta understand. He didn't actually do anything himself; he was under the shadow's control. Both of them were."

Minato and Yukari looked down at their feet uncomfortably. They both wanted to be past this...

Aegis crossed her brow angrily. "Why are you saying such things about Minato? I ask you to give me information so I can fully assess the situation!"

Junpei yelled louder, ignoring Aegis. "But he _raped_ her! How are we supposed to know if he was really under the influence of the shadow or not? How dare he come here and act like he's one of us again?"

Fuuka jumped up, and ran to Junpei. "Junpei please stop this! I saw it through Lucia, and I know! They were both being controlled; they couldn't help it!"

Junpei groaned, and stared down Minato. "You may have everyone else fooled, but I ain't buyin it. I know you wanted her! I would have congratulated you if you'd have done it some other way, but rape? That's just sick. You make me sick! He looked at the chairman, and pointed an accusing finger at Minato. "It's either he leaves, or I do. Take your pick."

The manager, with one hand in the other, spoke calmly. "Junpei, you need to look at it from Minato's perspective. He didn't do it purposely... lord, I don't believe him capable of something like that. You need to calm yourself and really think about-"

"So that's how it's gonna be." Junpei spat.

"Junpei-Kun..." Fuuka grabbed at his sleeve, urging him not to leave.

Junpei shrugged her off, and stormed out of the room. "That son of a bitch!" He yelled, kicking a small wooden chair in his path.

The team remained silent, each trying not to meet the gaze of Yukari or Minato. Minato felt sick, like he was going to throw up. He grabbed at his sides, and gagged. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he thought of what happened. _'I did it... I did it...' _

Akihiko reluctantly put his arm around Minato. "Hey man... It's gonna be okay. You know it wasn't your fault, we just need to think about tonight's mission..." He bit his lip. _'Is he going to be okay in time?' _

Yukari fumbled with her fingers, trying to stop thinking about it. She felt a heavy lump in her throat as tears rose and threatened to spill over. She swallowed hard, and dug her nails hard into her arm. _'I can't cry...I need to focus on tonight's mission...' _

The manager's calm voice broke the awkward silence. "The dark hour is approaching." Slowly, the lights in the dorm flickered off. The sounds of the world: cars, trains, people, it all came to an abrupt halt. An eerie feeling came over the team as they came again to realize that they were all alone. A slight chill swept over the room, and Mitsuru shuddered.

"This happens every night, and yet the feeling is still..."

"Unreal..." Akihiko finished.

The manager sighed. "Might as well begin now, don't you agree?" He walked slowly across the room, and took a surprised Fuuka by the hand. "Are you ready?" He said with a strange grin.

Fuuka blushed and bit her lip uncomfortably, nodded and stood up to get to a more uninhabited part of the room; a part of the room that had been cleared just for her and Lucia. "Right." She whispered, as she gripped the Evoker in her right hand. Her breathing became faster as she moved the Evoker to her head. She'd done it many times before, but it was still so unnerving to have something so close to a gun pointed at your head.

The group stood amazed as the Evoker went off, and Lucia appeared around Fuuka like a shield. "This will take just a second." Fuuka's voice sounded like she was underwater; it was very strange whenever she spoke from inside Lucia. She clasped her hands together in a prayer like motion, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, Fuuka threw her head high and snapped her eyes open. "I found them!"

_'them...?' The group questioned._

It had already been almost 30 minutes since the group left, and they still hadn't reached the shadows. The manager and Fuuka were the only ones still inhabiting the operations room, and a silence passed between the two.

The manager cleared this throat, and smiled. "Anything yet?" He sat on the couch with folded hands, in his usual tan suit.

Fuuka shook her head. "They're getting closer, but they won't get there for another 10 minutes or so."

The manager stood up. "So that gives us some time to talk?"

"What do you mean?" Fuuka looked at him, clearly confused. "We are talking."

The manager let out a chuckle. _'She's so cute when she's clueless...'_ "There's something I need to talk to you about, without the others. Can you come out?"

"We can hear each other just fine from here, can't we just talk like we are now?"

The manager crossed his arms. "This is a very important matter, and I think it would be better if we both sat down for something like this."

Fuuka looked down in thought and clasped her hands together again, dispelling Lucia. "I'm sure this must be important, but please keep it brief. I don't feel comfortable leaving the others for too long without my support." She walked over and sat on a couch next to the manager's favorite armchair. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

The manager stepped over to Fuuka, and sat closely next to her. "Well..." He placed his hand on her thigh, which was only partially covered by her dark teal skirt.

"M-Manager!" Fuuka screamed, and jumped up off the couch. "What do you think you're doing?"

The manager looked at her and smirked. "You think you're irresistible, don't you?"

Fuuka flinched, her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Always wearing that little skirt, with that innocent smile..." The manager walked closer to her, smirking all the while. "You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" He grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall, pinning her. He leaned his head in close and whispered, "I'm your boyfriend now." He ran his tongue up her ear, and Fuuka shuddered.

"Please...let go of me!" She whimpered, while struggling slightly, but the manager had managed to stay in shape despite never going to Tartarus.

The manager let go of Fuuka with one hand, and grabbed her breast hard. Fuuka screamed and tried to push him off, but to no avail. The manager let out a satisfied laugh, and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"W-What are you..."

With a strong pull he ripped the front of Fuuka's shirt open, revealing a green and white lace bra barely containing her surprisingly large breasts. Fuuka quickly put one arm up to attempt to cover herself, but the manager yanked her away. "What a whore, wearing such clothing." The manager grabbed the center clasp of her bra, and snapped it open.

Fuuka continued screaming her oppositions, but the manager was more focused on other things. He leaned his head down, and slowly licked her nipples, taking turns between the two.

Fuuka's screams turned to screams and moans, as tears began to fall down her face. "P-Please! Don't...not there...."

The manager smiled, and stopped. "Not there? You move fast don't you?"

Fuuka's eyes widened as she felt his hand brush against her thigh, then sought it's way higher. "N-No..." She choked.

The manager found the ridge of her underwear, and took his time feeling around. "I always thought you were a slut! You're so wet!" He started moving his fingers back and forth over her most sensitive areas, while forcing her mouth into sloppy kisses.

"N-Ahh! No stop right now! Nnn...no..." Fuuka felt helpless. She was being violated but her body still liked it._ 'I'm just a whore after all...'_

The manager let go of her, and Fuuka fell into a devastated slump on the floor. "Sit up! We aren't finished yet..." Fuuka cringed at the sound of his pants unzipping, and falling to the floor as he took out his considerably sized member. "I said SIT UP!" He yelled, yanking her up by her hair.

Fuuka sat up, but turned her head away from him in disgust.

"You look like you've never seen a man's cock before... Could it be you're a virgin? You god-damn cock tease you are! He grabbed her again, and forced himself into her mouth. "I'm doing you a favor. I won't take your virginity away yet... after all, you're supposed to develop a relationship before that... right? Now SUCK!"

Fuuka choked and gagged as the manager forced himself farther and farther fown her throat. This was humiliating...revolting...

"Ohh...fuck yeah..." The manager moaned. "Harder..."

Fuuka simply sat while the manager had his way with her. At the very least, she would make no physical effort to please him.

The manager quickly pulled out of her, and punched her across the face while still holding her hair. "I SAID HARDER!"

Fuuka cried out in pain, and she felt something dripping down her cheek. She couldn't tell whether it was blood, tears, or even worse... She was disgusting...

"Be a good girl and listen now..." The manager purred, pulling Fuuka back to pleasure him. "That's better...Ahh..." He pulled the back of her head harder on him, and Fuuka gagged and coughed. "Oh god...Fuuka..." The manager spilt his seed inside her, and pulled out.

Fuuka coughed and spat, kneeling down on the floor below the manager. She felt her stomach turn, and proceeded to vomit all over herself and the floor.

The manager looked down on her, while pulling his pants back down. "You look pathetic..." He leaned down, and kissed her on the top of the head. "Clean this shit up before the other's get back, or there'll be hell to pay." He threatened, as he excused himself from the room.

Yes. The manager is a sexual predator/pedophile... Poor Fuuka... Sorry about the morbidity, but if you're still reading I'm assuming you don't have a problem with it? See you soon! (^.^)


	5. Exhaustion

Author's note: I've recently gotten back into the Persona games! …Which means I'll be updating much more frequently! Thanks for all of you who followed since the beginning, as well as the ones who keep stumbling onto this story. I'll try not to let you down! *^.^*

Beaten and battered, the team pushed open the large wooden doors of the private dorm. With a slight limp, Mitsuru quickened her step and yelled, "Yamagishi! Where are you?" Her voice echoed through the dark empty halls, and carried desperately throughout the building.

"Fuuka? Are you there?" Yukari strained her tired voice, grabbing at Akihiko's sweater and leaning on him for support. "Fuu-!"Her yelling abruptly became coughing, as she squeezed her eyes shut and placed her hand over her mouth.

Akihiko clumsily caught Yukari, to keep her from falling backwards to the ground. "Yukari! Don't push yourself any harder!" His voice was weak, he was exhausted from the hours of fighting… In the other arm he held a broken-down Aegis over his shoulder, which usually would be no problem, him being the workout fanatic that he was. But in his current condition… He sighed and placed Aegis carefully onto the floor behind the front desk.

Minato grabbed at his chest. Because he hadn't trained in so long, he was hardly any help to the group. His hair was sopped with a mixture of sweat and blood, and all he wanted to do was sleep…

Mitsuru forced herself to get to the stairs leading up to the second floor, desperately gripping the railing and pulling herself up. "Yamagishi! Answer me!" She needed to be strong for the group… she needed to lead because of Minato's current state. _'Fuuka…why…'_ She took a few more steps, and shut her eyes as she fell backwards, passing out.

"W-Woah, senpai!" Junpei clumsily ran down to Mitsuru and wrapped his arms around her chest, heaving her onto his lap as he fell onto one of the wide stairs. "Oww…" He mumbled, running his back end. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

Akihiko furrowed his brow. "We were barely able to defeat the shadow…" He looked around at his battered teammates, and sighed. "Fuuka disappeared; and we couldn't contact her at all since she helped us locate the shadow…"

Junpei's eyes widened. _'Fuuka's…gone?' _He cleared his throat. "Well, where the hell is she now? His confused tone quickly changed to anger as the group stood in silence, as he slammed his fist against the wall. "What the hell… happened to Fuuka?"

"We don't know!" Yukari suddenly yelled out, her voice trembling. "Fuuka! Why don't you answer us? Where are-" She fell to the ground out of Akihiko's hold, in a violent fit of uncontrollable coughs. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she tried to hold them back, but to no avail.

"Yukari!" Minato yelled, and ran to the ground beside her. "Yukari are you alright?"

Yukari took her hands away from her mouth to support herself up from collapsing on the floor. Her deep coughs soon became worse, and had her spewing blood across the oak floor, as she cried out and grabbed at a pain in her chest.

Minato wrapped his arms around Yukari, and pleaded. "Yukari, please be okay… stop coughing please just stop!" He shook her by the shoulders, begging her to be alright. "Yukari!"

Akihiko grimaced at the half passed-out Mitsuru and Yukari and yelled, "We need a doctor! We need a doctor NOW!"

Junpei gulped. "B-But how are we going to explain…"

Akihiko growled through his teeth, "We can come up with our stories later… right now, we need help… We're in over our heads…"

Minato held Yukari, and sobbed. "I'm sorry Yukari! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" His apologies soon became pathetic, and louder in volume. "It's all my fault! Everything… everything that's gone wrong has been my fault!" He threw his hands off of Yukari, and desperately pushed himself away.

Junpei yelled in terror as a familiar voice spoke peacefully behind him. "There's an ambulance on its way. No need to get so emotional, Minato." All that could be seen in the dark of the room was the reflection of thin-rimmed glasses, and a smile.

Junpei turned his head, and stuttered "I-Ikut…suki-San…?" _'Why… is he smiling?'_

Ikutsuki laughed. "I told you before it's a hard name to say! You can just call me 'Manager, if that's easier." He stepped out of the shadows closer to Junpei, and wore a warm, relaxed smile.

Akihiko balled his fist. "What the hell do you have to be happy about? And where's Fuuka?" He noticed that Yukari's coughing fit had temporarily stopped, yet she was slightly shaking because of what he presumed was an aftershock to her hysteria and physical condition. "They're almost dead! What can you possibly be smiling about?"

Ikutsuki adjusted his glasses, and cleared his throat. "I must apologize, see, Fuuka… collapsed."

Yukari snapped her head up, and looked at the manager. _'C-Collapsed…?'_

With a nod, Ikutsuki continued. "She must have been over-exerting herself, because she suddenly started shaking and then passed out. Lucky I was there to make sure she was still breathing… The whole mess really worked up my nerves; I guess I'm a little out of whack." He innocently scratched at the back of his head, and gave a pathetic weak smile.

Junpei sighed with relief. "Where is she now?" He was glad to hear that she was okay. In fact it sounded like she was in much better condition than his other teammates.

The manager smirked. "She's sleeping soundly in her room. She just needs some rest; I recommend you don't disturb her for a few days…"

The sound of sirens soon filled the stagnant night air, as a few ambulances pulled up to the dorm. 'Thank god…' Mitsuru fully closed her eyes, and smiled. 'We're going to be okay…'

The large dorm doors burst open, as paramedics rushed in with beds, oxygen tanks, and other life-support devices. All the noise and ruckus had been enough to cover the sobs of Fuuka Yamagishi, who was upstairs crying helplessly into her pillow. Who plastered her face into her sheets and screamed. She who didn't even have the will to get up out of her vomit and tear-stained bed, as she cried out desperately to forget the events that had just unfolded… As the ambulances took the injured team, as well as a concerned Junpei away to the hospital, the manager waved his hand and closed the large oak doors, a large smile plastered on his face all the while.

As a side note, I do really like Minato in-game. I feel bad making him so pathetic =.= It's interesting trying to give him a voice, when he's such a silent character in game for the most part.

Anyways, Hope you enjoyed my ever so prolonged update! -Hellsonlyrose


End file.
